the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Curtis Alexander (Ferg94 wrestler)
Simon Curtis Alexander (better known by his shortened ring names Alex Curtis '''and '''Simon Curtis) is a professional wrestler who is known for his work in Exhibition Pro (abbreviated to X-PRO) and more recently in Clash! Action Wrestling, where he often tags with Graham White as the heel mercenary tag team Code A.O.X. In Exhibition Pro he does more singles matches and has held the X-PRO Light Heavyweight Championship once and X-PRO Unsanctioned Championship (their hardcore championship) twice and is also the first to hold the latter title. Career Exhibition Pro (X-PRO) Training and X-PRO Light Heavyweight Championship (2005-2009) Simon Curtis Alexander started training at the X-PRO Academy in Norwich in 2005 and debuted at their live shows with the name Alex Curtis. While he was training, he was used as a jobber both in the singles and tag divisions. In mid-to-late 2006 Alex started gaining victories, mostly with an exploder suplex and bridge pin. In 2007 he started pursuing the X-PRO Light Heavyweight Championship but he would lose each championship match he was in. He would be booked as a face underdog character but while this was well received early on, the reception started to sour later. This led to a heel turn in 2008 when he attacked then-champion Jamie Osbourn (older brother of Dean Osbourn). In the weeks ahead of that attack Alex attacked multiple friends of Osbourn and threatened to continue this until he was given a Light Heavyweight Championship match, to which Jamie accepted. Jamie Osbourn retained the championship and the feud would carry on until a second title match in which Jamie retained again. After that loss, Alex Curtis began a weapons-based rampage, targeting Light Heavyweight Division members whether face or heel. Australian high-flyer Jordan North was one of those attacked and Alex's attack sparked a feud between the two, leading to a match in September 2008 which Jordan would win. The match left Simon kayfabe-injured. Alex Curtis was out for 6 weeks (during which time he was touring with another promotion across Europe) and upon returning he challenged Jordan to a Hardcore match, which Jordan would lose. Alex then challenged Jamie Osbourn to another Light Heavyweight Championship match and Osbourn accepted. The match saw Alex win via roll-up to become the new Light Heavyweight Champion. A rematch was made in December in which Curtis retained after several chair shots while the referee was down. More info to come soon. Clash! Action/Action Zone Wrestling (Clash-AW/AZW) Series 1 On December 11th, 2016, Simon Curtis Alexander signed with Action Zone Wrestling as a regular performer under the ring name Simon Curtis and was partnered with Graham White as Code A.O.X. - a mercenary team that assists villainous factions in achieving their goals. The team was one of eight teams to enter the AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament in January when regular show documenting started. Code A.O.X. defeated the team of trainer and trainee T.J. Blake & Brad Samuels in Round 1 and Duke Davis & Brutus Collins in Round 2, but lost to The Agency (Marcus Maverick & The Mantis) in the finals at Gauntlet. While this was happening, Simon Curtis also had a short feud with Craig Kelly, starting at AZW Live M1-W1-S2 when he warned that he was "coming to claim his place at the top of the Superlights mountain". Later in that show, Craig Kelly became the first Superlight Champion. The next show (M1-W2-S1), Craig was attacked backstage but left Simon out cold. Simon defeated Craig in a non-title match on M1-W1-S2, then on M1-W3-S2 Simon won a #1 Contender's match against Wesley Draven then attacked him post-match. At Gauntlet Simon Curtis suffered his first loss as Craig retained the Superlight Championship. Despite losing the final of the Tag Team Initiative Tournament, Code A.O.X. claimed they had found a client. Code A.O.X. started a feud with Derrick Wolf & Wesley Draven after the former was attacked by Graham with a chair. On AZW Live M2-W2 Saturday, Simon defeated Wesley Draven after hitting a Superplex and Falcon Arrow pin combo. Code A.O.X. then revealed their clients were Michael and Mitchell Robinson by attacking Wolf during his match against Michael. Code A.O.X. then beat Derrick & Draven on M2-W4 Wednesday's opening match. Simon Curtis & Michael Robinson defeated Shaun Dynamite & Kenneth Cage on M2-W4 Saturday. Graham, Simon and Michael were entered into the Grand Prix Tournament. Simon lost in the first round to The Mantis in a Ladder match. Simon's next match was the opener of M3-W3 Wednesday in which he lost to Dog Douglas. He then lost to Douglas again in a #1 Contender's match on M3-W4 Wednesday. On M3-W4 Saturday Simon won a Superlight Triple Threat to become #1 Contender to the Superlight Championship, which Dog Douglas would win at the Grand Prix. On M4-W1 Wednesday Simon abruptly lost by DQ in the Superlight title match after the referee saw him hit Dog Douglas with a chair. On M4-W3 Saturday Simon was hired by Andrew Knight to take out Craig Kelly and he did so, hitting him with a chair, causing a DQ. Andrew ended up winning the backstage brawl afterwards. After Derrick Wolf won the Grand Prix Contract in Michael Robinson's once-per-month contract defense, Code A.O.X. lost to Derrick & Draven on AZW Live M5-W1 Wednesday. Simon accompanied A.O.X. teammate Graham to his matches in the next couple of weeks which continued their feud with Derrick & Draven. On M5-W4 Wednesday Curtis won against Draven and A.O.X. baited Wolf into a fight with a post-match attack which weakened him for Michael Robinson to regain the Grand Prix Contract in the next match (Wolf's contract defense). Code A.O.X. then won against Wolf & Draven at Heights of Victory, then after the main event of the show they attacked Quinn allowing Michael Robinson to cash in and win the AZW World Championship. On M6-W1 Wednesday Code A.O.X. continued their feud with Derrick and Draven with a pre-match attack causing their match to be called off, but then Quinn attacked A.O.X. leading up to a match against Graham, which Quinn won. Simon's next match was against Quinn on M6-W3 Saturday, in which Quinn won. Simon would continue the A.O.X./Wolf-Draven feud with a victory against Wesley Draven. At AZW Overdrive, Code A.O.X. lost to Wolf & Draven. On Saturday M7-W1 Simon Curtis won a Triple Threat against Wesley Draven and Dog Douglas, then on Wednesday M7-W3 he defeated Quinn, then he and Graham White proceeded to attack Quinn post-match with a chair. Later on that night Code A.O.X. and Bryce Lars, who had just joined the Robinson Project, attacked Dwayne after his match. The following week, Code A.O.X. and Bryce Lars lost to Azrael Sullivan, Dwayne Paine & Quinn in a 6-Man Tag, with Simon taking the pinfall. At Clash-AW Raise The Stakes Code A.O.X. lost to T.J. Blake & Brad Samuels in a #1 Contenders' Match for the Clash-AW Tag Team Championship. On Saturday M8-W2 Code A.O.X. defeated the new team of Azrael Sullivan & Craig Kelly. In wrestling Finishers * M67 Exploder (Exploder suplex w/bridge pin, or in the corner) - 2006-2008, used as a signature move thereafter. * Tango Down (Torture rack lift into a neckbreaker) - 2008-present * Carpet Bomb' '(w/Graham White as Code A.O.X., powerbomb (Graham) and springboard senton (Simon)) - 2017-present. Signature moves * M67 Exploder' '(Exploder Suplex, w/bridge pin or in the corner) * Sitout Suplex Facebuster - 2010-present * Attitude Adjustment' '- 2011-present, adopted from John Cena * Single underhook Famouser * Headlock Driver - 2011-present * Back suplex neckbreaker Accomplishments Exhibition Pro * X-PRO Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * X-PRO Unsanctioned Championship (2 times) Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling * AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament - Finalist (with Graham White as Code A.O.X.) Category:CAWs